


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by sffan



Series: Simon Tam: Companion [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon asks Jayne to marry him. Remember, this is an alternate universe , )





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> hanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 3, 2003  
>    
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon still couldn't wrap his head around it sometimes - their long distance romance had been going on for six years. He had fully intended to say goodbye to Jayne at the end of his two-month stay on Serenity and get on with his life. But, as with everything that involved Jayne, Simon's best intentions seemed to melt away. It had started with a few simple messages, which then escalated to full-scale pornographic wave sex. Simon even cancelled appointments, whenever Serenity was on Persephone, and he and Jayne would steal whatever time they could together. Like now. 

Simon is sprawled across Jayne, playing with his chest hair with one hand, his head propped up in the other. Jayne is dozing lightly, vaguely aware of the fingers on his chest, but far, far too exhausted to do anything about it just yet. 

"Jaaaayne," Simon says, in a voice that hints that he's plotting something. 

"Hmm? Let me be for a bit, need to rest, wild one," Jayne says sleepily. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Dead silence. Then one grey eye opens and looks up at Simon's earnest face. 

"What did you just say?" 

Simon sits up, straddling Jayne's waist. "I said, 'Will you marry me?'" 

Jayne props himself up on his elbows and shakes his head to wake himself up. 

"Have ya gone nutty?" he asks incredulously. 

"Do you love me?" Simon asks, looking deep into Jayne's eyes. 

"Don't be stupid. Ya know how I feel about ya." 

"Say it," Simon demands. 

Not quite sensing where this is going, but wanting to keep Simon happy, Jayne raises a hand and cups Simon's face. With true sincerity he says, "I love you - with all my heart and soul. Can I go back to sleep now?" 

"No," Simon says, and turns his head to plant a soft kiss in the centre of Jayne's palm. "I have another question for you." 

"Shoot." 

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" 

Jayne sits up a little straighter and really looks at the expression on Simon's face. "Shit. You're serious, ain't ya?" 

"Yes, yes I am. I want to _be_ with you Jayne - all the time. I can't stand this day here, day there every couple of months thing we've got going. I love you and I want to marry you." 

Jayne ponders this for a bit. "How? Don't the Guild pretty much own your ass for the next ten years?" 

"I've saved up an awful lot of money in the last six years Jayne, enough to buy out my contract and still have a bit left over." Simon's heart is pounding in his chest - Jayne seems to be seriously considering his offer. 

"Well," Jayne drawls, "I suppose there's worse things I could do with the rest of my life." He waggles a finger under Simon's nose. "But let's make one thing clear, I _ain't_ takin' your name." 

Simon sits, a bit stunned before he realizes what Jayne's just said. When it finally sinks in, he leans down and presses his lips to Jayne's, in a soft, sweet kiss. Jayne's arms tighten around him and he feels himself being flipped over onto his back. 

"Well, looky here," Jayne growls. "Looks like I'm all rested up." Jayne covers Simon's body with his own and starts a series of demanding kisses that leave them both breathless. Soon their bodies slap together in celebration of their pending union. 

* * *

"Mal, I'm getting' _married_ ," Jayne says in a bewildered voice. 

Mal says sarcastically, gesturing to himself. "Best man standin' right here, Jayne." 

"Yeah, but _married_. Who woulda believed it?" Jayne says shaking his head and doing up his jacket. 

"Not me for one, but here ya are. You found the right fella and you're getting' married. Now come here an' let me straighten your tie. We gotta get going. If you're late, Simon will gut me." 

Mal herds Jayne out the door. 

"You got the rings?" Jayne asks. 

"For the hundredth time, yes, Jayne, I got the rings." Mal rolls his eyes. This was worse than when Zoe and Wash got hitched 

* * *

The ceremony takes place on board Serenity. Kaylee, Inara, and Wash have decorated the cargo hold in shades of red and gold and have even managed to find some flowers to place on the make-shift altar. Simon, attended by Inara, is dressed head to toe in a gorgeous red silk suit, which contrasts beautifully with Jayne's black, long tailed tuxedo. They stand before Shepherd Book, saying their vows, hands clasped tightly, both shaking with excitement. Zoe and Wash cuddle together, reminiscing about their own wedding and Kaylee cries with joy. Even a few of Simon's friends from the Guild house are there, watching with more than a little bit of envy. Matching rings are exchanged and soon Jayne is crushing his husband against him, pulling him up off the deck for a long, deep kiss. Simon, accompanied by hoots and whistles, wraps his legs up around Jayne's hips. 

* * *

The crew, plus the guests are in the galley, enjoying the actual, real food that Inara bought for the reception. Simon sits on Jayne's lap, wrapped in his strong arms. Jayne's head rests on his shoulder, his face rubbing against Simon's cheek. 

"I'm sorry River couldn't make it. I know you really wanted her to be here," he says. 

Simon shrugs lightly, wrapping his arms tighter around the arms across his middle. "It's OK, I spoke to Mal. He thinks he might be able to find a job that will take us to the outer rim in the next month or so. We'll see her then. She sent a wave congratulating us. Got it this morning, I'll show it to you later." 

"You had enough socializin'?" Jayne asks, running his tongue along Simon's neck. 

"When you put it that way, yes." Simon answers with a shudder of delight. 

In one quick motion, Jayne is up and he throws Simon over his shoulder. 

"Jayne!" Simon shouts in surprise and starts slapping at Jayne's back. "Put me down." 

Jayne smacks Simon's ass and says, "Shaddap, husband and quit squirmin'. Me droppin' ya on yer head is not a good way to start the honeymoon." Simon knows when he's beat, so he stops struggling. 

As Jayne carries him down the corridor, Simon calls out, "Well, goodnight everyone. Thanks for everything. See you in the morning." 

"Nope," says Jayne. 

"Nope?" asks Simon. 

"Now that I gotcha all to myself, you ain't leavin' our room for at least a week," Jayne purrs. "Mebbe more, if it don't kill me." 


End file.
